cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dashj30 shadowheart
Dash is a nick name for fast. He was born on Mustafar and raised as a Jedi. After his master's death ' ' ''' '''against the powerful Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Boba Fett, he was raised as a powerful assasin. He knew it was a wrong idea to destroy the Jedi Council, he did it for revenge on Boba Fett's father Jango Fett. Now Dash earned his rank as a Bounty Elite for destroying Mace Windu. Dash will have no mercy for the weak and he hunts the strong. Welcome to your worst nightmare. He Is The Darkness In The Shadows. -Boba Fett and Jaster Mereel. 'Dark'ness After Dash turned to a Bounty Elite he decided to go on a journey to be the best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy, but something stoped him. He started to hear rumors about a man named Tuk'lo Rill. He heard people saying he had no mercy for anyone who stood on his way. Now he wants to find Tuk'lo Rill and put him out of his misery and unleash power. Many people told him he needed to climb the top of a mountain name "Lok'tou" to find Tuk'lo. So Dash was going to climb the mountain and see who this Tuk'lo guy really is. The Top Is Here After night and day of climbing Lok'tou, he managed to make it to the top. Someone was waiting for on the strange cave and he knows it. Revelations Dash entered the cave and while he was in he discovered that Tuk'lo Rill is not a assasin. What he saw was much worse than a assasin. He was a copy of himself. "I dont understand!" Dash quickly shot Tuk'lo and he saw he had a paper that said "REVOLUTION". Dash took the paper and put it on Tuk'lo's desk. Dash went walking to a wall and found a holocron. He took the holocron and the paper to the bottom of the mountain. Dash saw how his father and mother died and it was because for a man named Saitor Wan'toper. Silvernight Dash heard about a family named the "Silvernights". He also heard they are the most power family in the galaxy. Dash knew they could know many people and outlaws. He tried to convince them on telling them on telling him who this Saitor Wan'toper guy but they wont speak or talk to him. As It All Ends..... Dash went every were trying to find Saitor but he just did'nt find him out side doors. But after years and months of searching he found him at Tatooine. Dash told him im the son of his father named "Lance Shadowheart". Saitor took a gun and started to shoot at Dash. Dash tried to doge them all but one hit him on the arm. Dash had one bullet left from his pistol but then Saitor took the pistol and Aimed at Dash. Dash had a small knife but he did'nt know if it was enough to beat this guy but Dash did it anyways. Dash stabed Saitor in the chest. Saitor fell down. Dash picked his pistol on shot Saitor in the head. After all that Dash retired from being a Bounty Hunter and got revenge on Saitor. Last Brotherhood After you think it was the end you were wrong. Im sure you want to know more. Well The Last Brotherhood was a secret Brotherhood hidden in Corusant. Most of them were the meanest of all of Corusant. Once the Last Brotherhood started the squad as you might know as The Dark Nebula. The Last Brotherhood put one of their best in charge of the squad. She is Xalandra Nova. But after her plan failed to rule the galaxy Xalandra was demeanded to be forbiden to join back. -If you realy want a promotion in the Brotherhood you are useless - Xalandra Nova Worthless:part 1 A long time ago when Dash was a 10 year old kid he used to work in a farm with his father,Lance. Dash thought that one day he will become rich and famous. But his father said that riches is just a waste of time. So Dash decided to sneak out at night and leave his family for a new job. But at that night some thing weird started to happen..... Worthless:part 2 When Dash was going to sneak out, there was a seperatist invasion. So Dash told his father they need to get out of there to leave Florum so they did. After they called the Republic, a man named Admiral Atom came from a gun ship and rescued the family. Atom told them to get in the gunship so the family did but Dash refused. He wanted to fight along side Atom and be a clone like him but Atom told him that Dash is a human not a clone. But Atom ordered him to go in the gun ship but Dash said no. So Dash took a Assult Riffle from Atom's back and went in the battle field. After Atom saw his talent with the wepon he thought he might be a great use for the republic. After a the invasion stoped Atom thanked Dash for the help and offered him to a new place to live but in Kamino. Dash's parent were proud of him for helping Admiral Atom reclaim their home planet. So after that Dash's parents agreed to let him go to the school in Kamino they told him only if he told Atom if they can live there and also to tell Atom to always help Dash when he needs help. Kid got talent- ''Admiral Atom '' Teen life After three years of training Dash was known as the Human Clone. Dash liked that name because his freinds and parents call him that. But some thing was wrong. Dash has'nt seen Atom for 11 month's so Dash wondered were he could be. So Dash started to ask every trooper weres Atom and they all said he is here. So with out permision Dash sneaked in Atom's room and started to look for him but there was nothing.... Boba Fett After 3 years Dash was 16 Dash unlike any other clone started to to train to be a Jedi Master but there was an interuption in the force. Yoda told Anakin Skywalker to tell about the interuption to Dash. After a month Dash heard the voices of people suffering by a man named Boba Fett. Dash knew he heard something that Anakin Skywalker said about Boba Fett. After Boba Fett came inside the Jedi Temple He killed all the Jedi exept Dash. Survivors Of The Siege After an encounter with Boba Fett, Dash met Wuher MosEisley and Joined the Survivors of the Siege. After All the training Dash was told to go to battles of ryloth to prove he is a real survivor. Battle:On Ryloth After Dash was sent on a gunship to the battle they also sent his best freind called Drake. They both were supposed to take air but they rejected the request. So they took ground. After seven days on war the seperatist were wining, so They sent Dash, Drake, Wuher, SaiTorr, and Dogma to Go inside the seperatist base and see how could they be wining. Battle:On Seperatist Base After three days on foot they couldnt still find the base. But then Wuher and Drake spoted it on a hill. There were to many bushes so they had to change camo. So after they changed thier camo each of then had to hide on one bush. All of them had snipers so it will be an easy job to take out the outside part first. So Drake saw General Greivous on the top part of the base and us to take a long shot from here to take him down for once but we didnt listen. So he decided to go in there alone by using the back part of the base. SaiTorr warned him he could'nt enter the back part because it will be an ambush and its also secured by magnaguards. But after SaiTorr said that Drake took a rapid blaster to take every single droid down so SaiTorr had to change plans. So we decided to take them down on a assult attack. We entered the base and started blasting every droid in sight. After we cleared four floors it was time for the last floor. Wuher said there is a posibility we could take this base for Our selves and not for the Republic. SaiTorr said it could happen if we can bust General Greivous into pieces. And Dogma said lets take this craky clankers out. So we took the elevator and took out blasters ready to shoot once the elevator opens. The elevator opened and we started to shot like real soldiers. But suddenly a destroyer droid shot Drake in the chest. So after the death scream, SaiTorr threw a grenade to the destroyer droids and they blew up. The last droid was Greivous. Greivous had four lightsabers and there were four of us so each blade was for all of us. But then SaiTorr and Dogma asked we is Dash and Wuher and they were behind Greivous. Then Dash and Wuher took two sabers each and choped Greivous in half. And for a finisher Dogma kicked Greivous out side and lite him on fire. So now the base belongs to the Survivors of the Siege Battle:On Florum After the Survivors of the Siege had Ryloth for them selves they decided to conquer all of the galaxy. Next was Florum. So this time there were ten people of the Survivors of the Siege. Thoes people were: SaiTorr, Wuher, Dogma, Dash, Teck, Nate, Lasornator, DarthAlex, Marek and EliteFett. They all had a war attitude. We all remembered what happened to Drake in the last war. So this time we took by air. We all knew what will be coming for us so we took by air. Of course there were pirates but that didnt matter now. But after a couple of hours we found the pirates base. But then the before we could blow up the base the pirates spotted us and sent about ten assult ships to blow us up. But SaiTorr said:" We have to battle for the galaxy!". So we had no choice but to attack. After we blew up their ships. The pirates surrenedered and they had to evacuate thier planet but thir leader Hondo wouldnt leave with out a fight. So SaiTorr picked Dash to fight him. Hondo had knives but so does Dash. Dash used to be an assassin. But then Hondo attacked with this knife and Dash doged from below and stabed Hondo three times in the heart. Hondo the leader of the pirates failed to win the battle. Hondo's blood on the floor. That was one of the bloodiest days on Florum. But after that Wuher and DarthAlex called all the Survivors of the Siege For thier new planet. Some stayed on ryloth to look out for the base. Now Florum is the new planet of the Survivors of the Siege. Battle:On Corusant Last time Dash was on Corusant it was not even good. Fights every were, dead bodies, drunk people, blood every were, broken houses, shooting and bounty hunters. It was chaos. This time it was beter. Wuher said to have patience through the places of darkness. We heard that there was a bounty hunter named Cad Bane wich was total chaos. He was wanted every were. A poster said who ever captures him return him to the jedi temple alive. And the booya was when it said the cash prize: 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 credits! It was a little exageration but who cared. We could have enough for the whole squad and for a life time. So we took the task. Obi-Wan Kenobi said if you capture him dead we wont give you not even one credit. After a little talking we we outside the temple and we heard a scream coming from the cantina of the west. We rushed out to see what happened and it was a little girl. Dash said what happened and SaiTorr pointed at a hooded man. His skin was blue, he had two pistols, jet boots and a hat in the left hand. The little girl said the name "Cad Bane". Then Dash, Wuher, SaiTorr, and EliteFett went running quickly to Cad Bane screaming: "Hey You! Yeah You! Take that Freaky Hood Off And Identyfy Yourself!" He took the hood off and quickly put his hat on. Mysterious Man: "My Name? Hehehe! Im The Most Feared Man In Corusant! Im Cad Bane! And Now You Die!". He shot rapidly non stop. SaiTorr: "There Is No Way We Can Even Touch Him If He Keeps On Shooting Like That!". Dash: "There Might Be One Thing But I Never Successfuly Completed It!". Wuher and Elite: "Then We Will Cover You!". Dash,Wuher and Elite rushed to Cad Bane And then Dash quickly made the move called The Dragon Tail Kick and was able to knock out Cad Bane. Quickly SaiTorr arrested Cad Bane then we took him to the temple. Anakin Skywalker: "Is He Alive?". Dash: "Yes But He Is Knocked Out". Anakin Skywalker: "OK, Here is the cash We Promised you all". SaiTorr: "$". We then returned to Florum with the cash of a life time. SaiTorr: " We are rich!". Last Man Standing After Dash was in the Survivors of the Siege for two years he retired. Then he heard of a tournament wich the winner gets the title Darkfield Champion. But your objective is to survive the Darkfield. When they say survive they want to kill you. There are different obsticles. But get caught your dead. It was a realy harsh Tournament called The Last Man Standing. Category:Sith Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Hotshot Category:Sith hunter Category:Spy Category:True Mandalorian Category:Jedi Knight Category:The Dark Field Champions Category:Assassin Category:Dark Nebula Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:--Last Of Us---